


Instant Attraction

by jotchLIFE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: What if Jim Street and Jennifer Jareau both work out of DC? What if their paths cross one night, and they are instantly drawn to each other?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Jim Street
Kudos: 10





	Instant Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this just kind of popped into my head, and I decided to go for it. It is a bit AU, but I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> For this oneshot, we are going to say Hondo's team works out of DC… and Street just moved there and joined the team, after cutting ties with his mom, and sending her back to prison.  
> This is inspired by the song 'Catch' by Brett Young.  
> I hope it isn't too crazy, and please let me know what you think!

Street was a little reluctant about going out with the team. It had been a rough week on all of them, and he just wanted to settle on the couch with a beer and a good movie. That, however, wasn't the plan. 

Luca decided it would be good for the team to go out and get a few drinks… and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, here they all were going out to O'Keefe's. Street had only been to the place a couple of times, but a lot of law enforcement officers frequented it after shift. It was a good place for them to unwind, as it had dancing and pool tables.

It was Friday night, and when the team got there, the place was packed. They immediately found a table in the back and ordered their first round of drinks. Street stuck with a beer. 

"Hey Street, let's shoot a game of pool." Luca stood up from the table.

"Sure, why not?" He figured since he was there, might as well enjoy himself.

While they were playing, Street couldn't help but notice the beautiful blonde at the pool table beside them. She was playing against a guy, and looked to be beating the crap out of him. Street couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous, with her long blond hair and blue eyes. She had on a red top that didn't go all the way to the waistband of her skin-tight jeans. 

Hearing a laugh from Luca made him look away. Luca was looking at him, shaking his head. "Could you be any more obvious, man?"

"What? Okay, fine… but, like, look at her. She's gorgeous." 

"She also carries a gun, and knows how to use it."

Street's eyes widened. "Wait.. Is she law enforcement?"

"You don't know? That's Jennifer Jareau. She's an agent with the FBI."

"Really?" Street was impressed… and now, even more attracted to her. "Have you ever worked with her before?"

"Yeah. We worked with her team a few times before. She's tough… and good at her job. C'mon, are we gonna play, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." After beating Luca, two different times, Street looked over and seen Jennifer standing at the bar. "Hey Luca, I'm going to get another beer." 

"I'll get Hondo to take your place."

Street nodded and made his way to the bar. He sat down next to Jennifer, and she turned around as he ordered a beer. He gave a sweet smile, showing off his dimples, and she returned it. "Hey, I'm Jim."

"Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ." 

"Nice meeting you, JJ. Are you with someone?" He noticed she wasn't wearing a ring, but thought maybe the guy she was with was her boyfriend.

"Uh yeah." She motioned to a table off to the side. "That's my team." She looked at him for a moment with intense eyes. "You're with SWAT, right?"

That threw him off guard. "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

She chuckled, and picked up her whiskey that the bartender had just sat down. She nodded her thanks to Street as he threw down some cash to pay for both their drinks. "I seen you come in with Hondo's team."

Street's smile grew. "What about you? What do you do for the FBI?"

"I'm a profiler… for the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Oh wow. So can you read my mind right now?" He gave a sly look. 

"Contrary to popular belief, we do not read minds, we analyze behavior patterns… but I think I have an idea of what's on your mind."

"How is a beautiful woman like you, single?" He could see JJ blush a little.

"Do you know for sure that I am?"

"Well, you're not wearing a ring, so I take it that you are not married, and I feel like I'm being really obvious that I'm trying to flirt with you, so if you had a boyfriend, you would have already told me to get lost." 

"Are you trying to profile me, Jim?"

"Is it working?"

"Well, you're right. No husband, no boyfriend."

Street was internally jumping up and down. He couldn't believe she was single. "I can't say I'm sorry to hear that."

JJ laughed, and it was music to Street's ears. "So you must be the new transfer from California, right?"

"Right." In that moment he wasn't sure if her already hearing about him was good or bad. "So, you've heard about me?"

"Some. Hondo and I have worked together a good bit, we stay in touch."

"Should I ask what you've heard?"

"Don't worry. I'm impressed."

"Oh well, coming from you, that's a boost to a guy's ego." Once again, Street gave JJ that dimple-producing smile. He could've swore he saw her blush again. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the man JJ was shooting pool with. "Hey, some of us are getting ready to head out. Did you say you would give Garcia a ride home? She's pretty… blitzed."

JJ laughed. "Yeah, we'll use that word. Yes, I will give her a ride." She turned to Street. "Jim, this is Luke, one of my coworkers. Luke, Jim, with SWAT."

The men shook hands before JJ turned back to Luke. "I'll be right there. Tell Garcia she better not throw up in my truck, I just had it cleaned."

"Okay." Luke laughed. "Nice meeting you, Jim." With that, he returned to the agents' table. 

"Well, I guess this means I have to go."

Street tried to contain his disappointment. "And here I was just getting to know you."

"Maybe we can continue this some other time." JJ dug something out of her pocket and slid it over to Street. "Thanks for the drink." She winked and walked off before he could say anything. 

Picking up the object, Street seen it was a business card, with JJ's name and number. He smiled and slipped it in his pocket. Coming with the team tonight turned out a lot better than he expected.


End file.
